


The House with the Ghost in it

by Nachsie



Series: Straight up porn (with adorable plots!) - One Shots [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Construction Worker Castiel, Electrician Gabriel, Ghost Dean, Ghost Sex, Human Castiel, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean Winchester, One Shot, Slow Romance, Supernatural Elements, Teen Castiel, Teen Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: Dean Winchester is dead. Has been for a very long time.He was once a king who died a very long time ago and now haunts his grounds. Keeping humans away from his rotting Victorian castle and all things that were his.However, one human seems to find a way into the castle and changes Dean's undead life forever.Requested by: MrSylar





	The House with the Ghost in it

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV:**

 

 

 

 

 

The old mansion whined with the wind as the bitter ghost floated through the grounds, passing through the sections of collapsed ceilings and old worn floorboards. This was his home. Throughout his life, and now….throughout his death.

 

Dean Winchester was the heir to the royal throne long before his death, unfortunately, Dean didn’t live long enough to accomplish anything. Dean _died_ obviously.

 

He honestly didn’t remember how or why. Dean thought at one point maybe he did know why. However, now? Dean could barely remember his last name on a good day.

 

Time had made him bitter.

 

His Victorian castle and the surrounding forests...were his. The humans knew better than to enter his grounds. They... _feared_ him. Sometimes people would stumble in, wanting to see the Ghost or loot his priceless worn items for souvenirs and would be scared away by the bitter ghost- Never to return.

 

Good fucking riddance.

 

He just wanted to be _left alone_ to rot like his old Castle. Dean’s green eyes glanced up at the sky when the rain stopped pouring through the rotted ceiling. Dean sometimes like to stand under it, close his eyes and pretend he could feel the rain again.

 

When an odd noise over his head made Dean open his eyes, he noticed a bright orange umbrella over his head, Dean paused as he slowly followed the Umbrella rod to the shorter man who held it. Wearing a bright yellow rain poncho and rain boots, Dean’s eyes fell on a sixteen or seventeen-year-old human who stared at him in conviction.

 

Dean let out a small noise in surprise but the teenager did not seem scared of him. Standing there emotionlessly as Dean blinked at him. Dean was more taken back when the teen... _kneeled_ to him but still held the umbrella up for him.

 

“I’m sorry for intruding, my king.” The teen spoke his voice held a nervous tremble, Dean tilted his head to the side with the same unreadable expression.

 

It had...been a while since anyone had addressed him as such. A king. Technically...Dean was the last to rule this land...and Dean still being...around….guess it did still make him a king.

 

“...I am a descendant of Benny Lafitte.” The teen stated with a swallow as Dean raised an eyebrow. Dean’s old bodyguard and servant. Benny’s family was extremely loyal to the Winchester family and were the only bloodline trusted to care for the royalty _personally_. They were built like an ox. Strong, smart. Obviously well bred.

 

This...man was not.

 

Dean eyed the teen who looked so scared of this conversation that Dean thought he would cry. Dean took in his skinny awkward body that looked like the wind could snap him in half if it blew towards him. The teen despite being at the age to know his status was...a late bloomer.

 

Nothing even close to showing he could be coming _close_ to being labeled his status. Though by the teen's runt like state, Dean was sure he would come out an Omega. Which the Lafitte family seemed to have nothing _but_ Alphas….how times had changed.

 

“... _You_ are the descendant of the great Lafitte bloodline?” Dean scoffed softly as the teen nodded quickly still looking respectfully down at the ground. “...What is your name?”

 

“...Ca-Castiel Novak.” The teen spoke shyly at the ghost speaking to him.

 

“...The reason alone I have not killed you...is that I can sense his bloodline in you.” Dean spoke.

 

Two things…

 

One: Which was true. He could sense it as he listened to his heart. It was faint...but a sliver of his old bodyguard remained.

 

Two: So he _hadn’t_ actually ever needed to kill anyone to get them away, normally the sight of a ghost was enough. Though... _This Castiel didn’t need to know that._

 

Castiel swallowed nervously at his words.

 

“... _Why_ have you come?” Dean asked his green eyes flashed blue trying to be intimidating. Castiel’s eyes slowly moved up to meet his as they did not break his gaze no matter how scared he was.

 

“...I wish to honor my ancestors and my family line by serving you once again.” Castiel stated as Dean looked amused crossing his arms on his chest. “...If you would give me the honor, I would love to serve you and restore the Castle for you.”

 

“...” Dean stared at him eyeing him coldly. Dean hated the living. Envied what he could never have. He could feel the teen’s pulse, hear his heartbeat in his ear. He watched him shiver from the rain. He _hated_ him. “...Go to hell.”

 

Dean turned to leave when his wrist was snagged, Dean paused seeing… Castiel gripping his wrist. Wait...what? No human...has ever... _touched_ him before. The teen held so tight...it... _hurt_.

 

“Please my lord,” Castiel begged. “I can be useful. I’m good with my hands. I-I’ll stay out of sight only come out when summoned-” Dean eyed his hand on his wrist taken back it took a moment for his mind to process.

 

“O-Okay.” Dean breathed ripping his wrist away as Castiel glanced up beaming. “...Out of sight and fix the place…”

 

“W-Will do!” Castiel instantly stood happily as Dean eyed him annoyed rubbing his wrist.

 

“Now, go home. Come back tomorrow when it’s stopped raining. God forbid you _accidentally_ die here.” Dean scoffed as Castiel continued to beam so innocently.

 

“I-I’ll be here after school!” Castiel stated as he continued to bow before he left leaving Dean alone as he watched his small lantern fade in the distance. Dean rolled his eyes.

 

“ _School?_ ” Dean scoffed. “He’s too old to be in school. He should be owning his own land by now. _Men_ these days.” Dean floated towards his bedroom, checking out the locked and untouched bedroom that belonged to him, he softly moved to lay against his bed. Able to touch things despite being dead, so laying and sitting wasn't too hard do.

 

Dean had learned to do it over time. However touching things that didn’t belong to him...that was the problem. Anything on or in his home and land was his. He could touch the old stuff. New things, things that weren’t his...he used a lot of strength to move. He once tried to move a tin...thing called a ‘coke’ at someone who threw it onto his land. Dean only was able to drop it after picking it up and had a hard time keeping a physical form for a _week._

 

Dean softly closed his eyes, trying to lose himself to the darkness as he pretended to sleep to pass the time, hoping he didn’t make a mistake with letting that deadbeat stay around…

 

 

______________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV:**

 

 

 

Dean ‘s eyes shot open when he heard a hammer pounding, Dean sat up quickly.

 

_WHO the fuck would DARE come on his property?!_

 

Dean tossed off the blankets and stormed downstairs to pause halfway down them to see the teenager from yesterday, he had already fixed six rotten floorboards from the front of the house. Castiel paused noticing his gaze.

 

“Hi, sir!” Castiel beamed.

 

“What are you doing?” Dean asked crossing his arms.

 

“You had a lot of rotted flooring. So I thought I would fix it first before I died and angered you, sir.” Castiel stated with a laugh. “Surprised it didn’t cave in on me last night. Boy, did I get lucky.”

 

“Call me, Dean,” Dean stated with a stubborn huff as he sat on the last stair and sat with his head in his palms watching him. “I hated being called sir.”

 

“Sorry, Dean.” Castiel laughed as Dean simply watched him pull some more floorboards.

 

“...Shouldn’t you try the roof first?” Dean asked. “To stop the rain?”

 

“Yeah.” Castiel shrugged. “But I thought getting the very bad flooring would help first. I’ll get to replacing it all later. I just don’t want to fall through the roof and not have something solid to fall on or I’ll fall straight down into the basement.” Dean watched Castiel make a whistling sound as he mimicked a fall with his fingers. Dean softly gave a soft smile at his goofy antics. “...was that a smile.”

 

“No.” Dean’s smile faded. “Ugh. I _don’t_ smile.” Castiel smiled innocently knowing that was a lie but went with it.

 

“MUST have been my imagination.” Castiel hummed pulling out another floorboard. “Besides, it shouldn’t rain for another couple weeks.” Dean glanced up at the sky curiously.

 

“You can predict the weather?” Dean asked as Castiel smiled softly at that.

 

“... _something_ like that,” Castiel stated pulling out his phone. “ _Watch.”_ Dean curiously stared at the screen unsure what it was. “Siri. Will it rain for the next couple weeks?”

 

“ _No.”_ The phone answered. “ _There are no reports of rain.”_ Dean blinked staring at it in amazement.

 

“Witchcraft,” Dean mumbled to himself as Dean went back to looking up at the hole in the ceiling checking the weather.

 

“That will be my next till venture.” Castiel pointed to the hole in the ceiling. “Once I make sure the really bad floors are okay.”

 

“...Does the hole have to go?” Dean asked as Castiel turned into him. “...I quite like it.”

 

“...If you want the house restored. Then Yes.” Castiel confessed. “But...I can think of something.”

 

“...Are you...particularly good at fixing houses?” Dean asked as Castiel paused.

 

“Yes and no,” Castiel stated. “I’m still in high school, but I help my dad with his construction company. Honestly, he would flip at the honor of fixing up this beauty.”

 

“What’s high school?” Dean tilted his head.

 

“It’s a place for kids to go to school. Mostly people from ages fifteen to eighteen sometimes older and sometimes younger.” Castiel stated.

 

“...Why would you need school at your age?” Dean asked confused.

 

“...Oh yeah, the old age has gone up, most of us don’t pop out kids till twenty-seven.” Castiel stated as Dean blinked in surprise.

 

“Holy crap,” Dean spoke, his mind blown. “I was being pressured to mate since I was fourteen! I told him once I got the throne I’ll mate but I died first.”

 

“Yeah, that’s all in the past. We don’t mate that soon.” Castiel beamed. “We mate only who we love, women, People with a different shade of skin tone and omegas have the same rights as White male alphas. ”

 

“...Even Omega’s huh?” Dean was quiet as he thought to himself. “...What a time to live in.” Castiel said nothing as Dean held himself standing up. “Well...Anyways, keep at it.” Dean stood as Castiel smiled at him softly.

 

“Not going to keep me company?” Castiel asked the bratty prince. “I can tell you about my world if you’d like.”

 

“...I’m _far_ too busy,” Dean stated stubbornly moving up the stairs, as Castiel watched him affectionately go.

 

_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Six months later**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean hung around Castiel a lot when he was around, still stubborn and bratty but...Dean hated to admit he was...starting to grow fond of his visits. Castiel had fixed the ceilings and first floor to a perfect condition. Dean himself found himself stomping his feet a bit more when he got around despite never doing it before. Castiel had taken in Dean’s request on the roof making a hole on the roof, and putting a window up there where Dean’s favorite hole once was.

 

Dean watched as Castiel pulled off the wood in the stairs starting at the bottom and working his way up.

 

“Well, what do you think of the first floor?” Castiel asked as Dean smiled and nodded.

 

“...It’s...dumb but...it’s starting to feel like home again.” Dean confessed as Castiel smiled back at him softly.

 

“I can even get you some used furniture-” Castiel started.

 

“N-No.” Dean seemed worried.

 

“Most of the furniture is covered in mold and falling apart,” Castiel spoke softly. “Wouldn’t you like something nice?”

 

“Yes, but…” Dean spoke as he looked down. “...I haven’t much luck touching things that aren’t mine...or...well...used to be mine.” Dean held himself taking a seat where the stair once been, Castiel paused his work. “If I try to pick up...for example, your phone...I could lose the ability to have a solid looking human form for a while.”

 

“....” Castiel moved to hold out the phone to Dean.

 

“Castiel. I can’t-” Dean kept his hands away, but Castiel softly grabbed his hand.

 

“... _Trust me_.” Castiel whispered as Dean paused at his words before slowly offered his hand. Castiel softly eyed Dean’s cupped hand. Castiel softly cupped Dean’s hand in his own before placed the phone into Dean’s hand. Dean looked scared but...the phone didn’t make his form glitch.

 

He...was touching it.

 

Castiel slowly pulled his hands away as Dean moved to hold him scared without Castiel there he would fade. As though Castiel was the reason he could touch it. Dean grabbed Castiel’s shirt in fear, but the phone...didn’t fall. Castiel moved to slowly take Dean’s hand for his shirt, Dean looked at him scared but when Castiel slowly let him go easily. Dean paused as he stared at the phone that remain in his test. Dean slowly brought his other hand over to move the phone in his hands.

 

“...H...How?” Dean asked as Castiel watched him.

 

“...Because what is mine is yours.” Castiel confessed touching Dean’s hand softly touching them so softly...so intimate. “So tossing the furniture will be okay Dean...because I’m going to _give_ you new ones.” Dean softly looked at him taking in his calming words as Castiel pressed a kiss to his fingertips. “...Trust me...I would _never_ do anything to hurt you.”

 

Dean blushed softly at his words.

 

“...D-...Duh! You’re my servant.” Dean pulled his hands back stubbornly when Castiel’s phone went off causing Dean to dropped it as Castiel’s phone started to scream at him. “WHAT IS THAT?!”

 

“Dean it’s a ringtone remember? We talked about it.” Castiel calmed the upset Dean by taking his hand as he answered his phone. “Hello? Mom? ….Yes. I’m on my way home...No, I didn’t forget about my party. I’m just...stuck at the library.”

 

Dean’s eyes focused on him as Castiel rubbed his hands softly with his thumb.

 

“...Okay. Bye.” Castiel hung up as he sighed before looking at Dean. “...I have to call it a night. My mom wants me to _actually_ be at my birthday party.”

 

Castiel hesitantly took his hand away from Dean’s to pack up his backpack as Dean watched him.

 

“It’s your birthday?” Dean asked confused. “...Then...why were you here with me? You could have just stayed home…”

 

“Why would I?” Castiel asked confused with a scoff smiling at him. “I actually really like spending time with you.” Dean blushed as he watched Castiel walk towards the door.

 

“Wait. I’ll walk you out.” Dean spoke following him towards the yard. It was a bit of a walk through the woods, but it was about a fifteen-minute walk back to the main street. Dean walked with him as Castiel’s flashlight shined through the woods as they walked. “...So how old are you?”

 

“I’m Seventeen,” Castiel stated turning to him. “How old are you?”

 

“I lost count,” Dean confessed.

 

“When you died?” Castiel clarified.

 

“...Seventeen.” Dean stated holding themselves as they walked. “I was about to be eighteen in a couple months.”

 

“...I’m sorry,” Castiel spoke honestly as Dean’s face made a pout. He...hated the pity.

 

“Speaking of seventeen. What kind of man doesn’t know if they are an alpha, omega or beta yet?” Dean scoffed rudely. Castiel never took his words to heart always laughing them off.

 

“What can I say, I’m a late bloomer.” Castiel scratched the back of his head. “I mean...when did you realize you were a Winchester alpha?” Dean paused at that, slowing his pace to a stop. Castiel kept going a couple steps before realizing Dean didn’t follow. Castiel turned to face him, as Dean looked.. _.shaken_.

 

... _Now he remembered why he died…_

 

“Dean?” Castiel spoke.

 

“Nothing.” Dean shook his head as he looked back towards the house. “I-I should get back.”

 

“...Oh,” Castiel stated looking a bit disappointed. They still had a bit to go.

 

“...I’m just going to slow you down anyways,” Dean confessed. He was rattled. “...But um…. _Happy Birthday, Castiel.”_ Castiel’s face filled with a blush as he watched Dean take two more steps before he disappeared, leaving Castiel alone in the woods.

 

____________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

**Six months later**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean softly sat next to Castiel. The house was looking great, there was a solid floor on both levels, there was a solid roof, beautiful used furniture, and Castiel was even finishing his work on plumbing. Castiel was not an expert on these things but after many youtube videos, trials and errors...Castiel had done it. Castiel moved to the sink he was working on, the last one poured water from its spout, Castiel pumped his fist into the air as Dean clapped.

 

“Good job!” Dean laughed.

 

“Now just electricity,” Castiel stated as he got himself a glass of water content with himself. “Some walls repairs, outside repairs and of course the yard. Hell, I might even give you a driveway and change the stable into a nice garage. Then you will have a proper functioning working house.”

 

“That’s so great, Cas!” Dean moved to hug him as Castiel closed his eyes taking the affection from Dean, they held each other till the old clock chimed like it did every hour. Dean turned towards the clock. “It’s three in the morning…”

 

“I should get home.” Castiel sighed tiredly as Dean’s hand placed on Castiel’s chest.

 

“You should just stay. You fixed up every bedroom. You have five to choose from.” Dean stated.

 

“You sure?” Castiel asked as Dean nodded.

 

“Of course,” Dean stated as Castiel gave him a soft smile.

 

“Any?” Castiel said curiously, Dean shrugged and nodded as Castiel grabbed his backpack, Dean grabbed the candle Castiel was using to light his work as Castiel blew out the others. They softly walked up the stairs, Castiel bypassed all the rooms without stopping moving to Dean’s private room.

 

“Oi! Not that one!” Dean blushed embarrassed as Castiel easily pushed it open with a few knocks with his shoulder. The only room untouched by Castiel. Castiel placed his backpack down looking at the unaged room as Dean blushed. “This one is occupied.” Dean pouted crossing his arms.

 

“This...is seriously cool, Dean.” Castiel walked over to his old crown still placed on the expensive pillow. “You’ve seriously kept all this safe all these years?” Castiel moved to open an old jewelry box, but Dean forced it to shut.

 

“No,” Dean spoke harshly, Castiel turned to him surprised Dean refused to let him examine its contents but moved on to another side of the room before taking a seat on Dean’s bed.

 

“I chose...this one,” Castiel smirked as Dean lightly shoved him off the bed.

 

“Nope. This one's taken.” Dean stated as Castiel snorted.

 

“Fine. But to let you know, I’m bitter about it.” Castiel spoke getting up from the floor before moving to one of the more basic and modern rooms. Dean waited for the door to close before he plopped down on his bed with a blushing sigh. This would be the first time in awhile someone _else_ rested in this house. It...was nice…

 

Dean could only close his eyes to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean softly stirred feeling hands shaking him softly, Dean sat up opening his eyes to see Castiel standing panting above him, Dean looked at him worried and touched his burning skin. Was it from the mold? Something from working on his house? Was he sick?

 

“Cas?” Dean asked as Castiel leaned into his touch on his face.

 

“Dean, I don’t feel very good,” Castiel whispered as Castiel’s eyes flashed Amber. Dean’s eyes widened as he realized what was going on as Castiel started to climb onto the bed.

 

“Castiel, I think...I think you’re going through your first rut.” Dean spoke softly as Castiel leaned into Dean pressing kisses against Dean’s cheek easily and softly. Dean held his breath at the kiss, as Castiel cupped Dean’s face pressing kisses to his skin. “Castiel.” Dean panted upset when Castiel leaned in to kiss his lips. “Castiel!”

 

Dean raised his hand to hit him, but Castiel caught his wrist with ease his amber eyes catching as Dean’s flashed a blue in reaction to Castiel catching his wrist. It was a second, but enough to reveal the prince’s secrets.

 

“...You’re an omega.” Castiel spoke emotionlessly as Dean sucked in air at his secrets. “...but in everything, I read they mention you as one of a long line of purebred alphas.”

 

“They lied.” Dean choked out upset shaking as Castiel watched him. “...I was a late bloomer like you...When I...became an omega they had me killed to prevent my family shame...for the Winchesters only produced Alphas….Not _lower than dirt_ omegas.”

 

“There is nothing wrong with being an omega,” Castiel whispered as he leaned down pressing kisses to Dean’s neck, Dean closed his eyes at the tenderness. Easy and soft. He could have stopped him...but he didn’t.

 

“I brought shame to my family,” Dean whispered as he felt tears in his eyes. “That’s why I had to die, to bring back our honor…No one was supposed to know...God knows what you think of me now...” Dean covered his face as Castiel softly pulled back staring at Dean’s covered face. Castiel softly took Dean’s hands away from his face, as Dean looked at him so weakly as Castiel stared at his face.

 

“Do you want to know what I think of you?” Castiel asked as Dean tensed at his words. “...I think no little or less of you because I now know you are an omega. In fact, I think so highly of you it scares me how much…” Castiel wiped Dean’s tears that had started to fall as Dean held his breath seeing Dean so close. “I used to listen to stories about you and your life. Read every stupid article. I used to ask _Santa_ to meet you and cried when you never came to my birthday parties.”

 

“Santa?” Dean asked confused as Castiel shook his head kissing his tears away at his lost knowledge.

 

“Do you know why Dean?” Castiel asked as Dean shook his head no.

 

“...I didn’t realize it...until the moment I first laid eyes on you here…” Castiel chuckled. “...That all these years...I’ve been _madly_ in love with you…” Dean was taken back holding his breath as Castiel eyed his blushing face before pressing a kiss to his lips. Castiel let out a breath of relief at the kiss, like all he had ever wanted was that.

 

If Dean had a heartbeat...it would be _pounding_ as Dean’s eyes flashed blue before kissing back just as almost desperate. Dean’s hands moving to hold Castiel as Castiel held him into his chest. Castiel softly lowered Dean onto the bed, as their lips moved roughly against each other. Dean felt Castiel’s fingers graze his inner thigh as he shivered.

 

Castiel...wanted to sleep with him…?

 

“I-I’m dead.” Dean panted between kisses. “Wouldn’t you want your first time...with someone...alive?” Dean shivered a gasping moan as Castiel cupped him, Dean, unable to help himself rock against his hand.

 

“I just want you….” Castiel whispered pressing back against him. Dean...moaned against his loving touches...Easy and kind.

 

Dean’s...body reacted...as though alive again.

 

Castiel took time to ease Dean out of his clothes which Dean had never attempted before. His clothes fell like humans tossed aside with no care as when they were naked in front of each other, Dean opened his legs shyly to Castiel who took a deep breath of slick.

 

“How could you smell so good?” Castiel kissed his inner thigh. “And produce slick?” Dean made a small noise as he felt Castiel’s fingers tease his hole. “You spoil me…” Dean closed his eyes feeling Castiel’s first finger sliding into him. Dean shivered as Castiel read the expression of pleasure and slight pain. “...could you feel that dean?”

 

Dean nodded.

 

“I will be gentle,” Castiel spoke as he took his time to prep Dean. Easy and slow as Dean allowed his body to enjoy every second of Castiel’s touches. Arching his back and moaning, especially when Castiel added his tongue to the mix. Dean only registered anything but pleasure when Castiel pulled Dean’s legs apart slowly. Dean shivered as Castiel positioned himself at Dean’s hole. “It will hurt for a second...but I won’t move till you adjust.”

 

“...Okay.” Dean breathed as Castiel pressed him back to an easy kiss before pressing himself into Dean’s hole. Dean whimpered which made Castiel pause, letting Dean adjust before he inched himself in. When he was completely inside Dean, Castiel let out the breath he was holding.

 

Dean...felt great.

 

“Gods, Dean.” Castiel moaned as his eyes glowed a bright amber color, panting before their lips met again Dean kissed back lustfully. Castiel held him as he took a second before moving slowly with Dean. Dean sucked in air as Castiel started to move. Easy and slow at first. The bed groaned as they started to move faster slowly. Dean panted his arm wrapped around Castiel’s neck, as Dean learned to rock back against his thrusts which made him feel even better.

 

Dean gasped loudly as he started to come close to his own orgasm, the pressure building in his lower abdomen as Dean looked down. He never experienced anything like this and….he kind of didn’t know what was happening. Normally sex wasn’t well talked about or educated about. Dean couldn’t help the cum that spilled out of him with each thrust, his eyes glowing a bright blue as Castiel’s orgasm came.

 

Castiel looked down as he thrust deep into Dean the first squirts of cum being thrust deep inside Dean. Castiel raised his head biting out of instinct when his cock finally locked inside Dean. Dean cried out as Castiel locked his hips keeping his cock as deep inside Castiel as possible as they orgasmed.

 

When Castiel finally pulled back his teeth, he popped his knotted cock from Dean’s hole as cum slid down Dean’s open hole. Dean panted and shook as he looked down at it. Castiel still in his rut couldn’t do more than pull his mate close. Forcing his knees under Dean’s laying legs to force his hips up slightly. Dean panted as Castiel licked and tended to Dean’s injury, which...didn’t bleed but he still cared for it.

 

Dean shook in his arms as he realized what Castiel did.

 

“You...bit me.” Dean panted with a swallow. “...you bit me…” But...he was dead, it couldn’t work...could it? Dean was _dead._ It would have to fade. There was no way _this_ could qualify an actual mating. Dean weakly couldn’t keep his eyes open as he turned burying his face into Castiel’s chest and fell asleep.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean woke up the next morning to Castiel sliding on his pants, Dean blinked his eyes open watching Castiel dress silently trying to be quiet. Dean wondered if he should say something quietly watching him, Castiel’s back to him or just let the silence continue. However, Castiel must have noticed the feeling of someone watching him, Castiel slightly looking over his shoulder at Dean as he stood moving to collect more clothes from the floor.

 

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Castiel asked as Dean shook his head no, as Castiel found his shirt. Sliding it on, Dean stared at Castiel’s bare chest unmarked and clean.

 

“...I’m sorry...if I...” Castiel paused as Dean looked at him curiously. Castiel seemed conflicted before changing the subject. “...I have school. My mom is going to kill me for not coming home...I don’t want her to kill me for missing school...but I-I’ll come over tonight. See you, Dean.” Castiel kept his eyes away from Dean respectfully as he moved to leave, Dean didn’t answer.

 

Castiel didn’t mention the mating mark… didn’t mention what they did. Dean touched his neck which was tender from the wound. Castiel...didn’t mention anything. Maybe...he didn’t realize he bit Dean…? Maybe it was a mistake… Dean quietly held himself as he sat in thought. Maybe...Castiel wanted to pretend it never happened…? He was just dealing with his rut biologically...maybe he didn’t mean for it to happen…?

 

_“...I didn’t realize it...until the moment I first laid eyes on you here…” Castiel chuckled. “...That all these years...I’ve been madly in love with you…”_

 

Dean softly covered himself with the blankets, covering his naked body as he stared out the window watching the old curtains move with the air from the open window. If Castiel...didn’t want to talk about it….He wouldn’t either.

 

______________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

**Two months later**

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel cursed as he got shocked, he wasn’t a _good_ electrician. He used a lot of how to books and something called youtube. However, success was taking a lot longer than he thought and it was driving Castiel up a wall.

 

“I don’t understand! It looks so simple on youtube!” Castiel cursed angrily when he paused noticing Dean kneel next to him holding out a strawberry. Castiel paused at the extremely tiny strawberry.  

 

“Look.” Dean beamed so innocently at the strawberry as Castiel eyed his face curiously. “I found it on my land! It’s so tiny. I’ve never seen a strawberry that tiny. ”

 

“...” Castiel stared at with affection with a soft sigh taking the small strawberry into his hand. “It’s beautiful, Dean.” Dean beamed at him before he offered it back to Dean. “Why don’t you try to eat it.”

 

“I’m dead...I can’t.” Dean spoke sadly.

 

“Have you ever tried to eat?” Castiel asked as Dean shook his head no. “Give it a try...for me.”

 

Dean hesitated but softly put the strawberry to his lips. Dean bit down with his two front teeth, tasting the strawberry with ease. Dean chewed tasting the sweet flavor before he swallowed with no hope of it actually making it anywhere but the floor. After all, he was dead….right? Where else would it go? Dean looked down at the floor expecting some remnants but...nothing.

 

“See…?” Castiel hummed as Dean touched his stomach. Dean rubbed his stomach which...actually rumbled for more, Dean blushed as Castiel gave him a loving laugh. “Are you hungry?” Castiel asked as Dean blushed nodding.

 

“I..think so,” Dean stated as Castiel stood up.

 

“I know the perfect thing,” Castiel stated. “Why don’t you light some candles since I can’t get the electricity up, and I’ll get us some food.”

 

“O-Okay,” Dean spoke as Castiel beamed before grabbing his wallet from his bag.

 

“I’ll be back. Don’t go anywhere.”  Castiel said waving his wallet around as Dean moving to light some candles in the kitchen before taking a seat at the table. Castiel came back about fifteen minutes later with a thing called Subway.

 

Dean had to follow Castiel’s example as Castiel pulled his sandwich from the wrapper and started to eat. Dean moved to bite as well. Taking in its delicious taste, Dean smacked at it heavily his mouth opened as he chewed. Castiel chuckled watching Dean get the hang of things with Castiel’s help. Once Dean got the hang of it, he shoveled it into his mouth, stuffing it full happy for the delicious treat.

 

Dean blushed embarrassed after he had eaten his whole meal quickly, Castiel didn’t mind offering half his sandwich to Dean. Dean took it chewing it, Dean made a slight face before looking at Castiel.

 

“Next time you should ask for my food. It’s better than yours.” Dean stated as Castile chuckled.

 

“Next time I will…” Castiel leaned back in his chair drinking his soda as Dean simply helped himself to the other half of Castiel’s food. Castiel watched him eating, Dean noticed his gaze.

 

“What?” Dean asked as Castiel took him in before softly looking down.

 

“...Nothing…” Castiel stated with a sad smile. They have been _off_ since having sex, Dean subtly touched his neck, the mating mark was still there after two months...was it ever going to fade? Or would Castiel forever be fated to a ghost?

 

“...Are you ashamed of...what happened?” Dean asked causing Castiel to glance up his sadness faded instantly at the mention.

 

“...No! Dean!” Castiel yelped taking his hand as Dean seemed taken back, Castiel suddenly looked extremely upset. “Of course not!”

 

“But…” Dean paused looking down. “...You have been distance-”

 

“...” Castiel sighed looking down as well. “...I feel like I pressured you.”

 

“Pressured me?” Dean questioned. “You have been avoiding me...because I you _think_ you forced me into it?”

 

“I forced myself on you,” Castiel stated extremely upset. “I kissed you, you resisted, I continued-”

 

“-Wait? What?” Dean blinked. “...It’s really isn’t because of regret saying you loved me?”

 

“Of course I would never regret loving you, but...Dean, I went into my rut started to kiss you and-” Castiel choked out as Dean leaned over kissing him. Castiel seemed surprised but moved to hold him back. The kissed continued for a couple minutes before Dean pulled back blushing as Dean glanced down.

 

“...You didn’t force me, stupid…” Dean mumbled.

 

“...” Castiel eyed his face before pressing a kiss against his lips again. Dean softly kissed back as he felt Castiel holding him back. The kisses grew heated, Dean didn’t know how he found himself in Castiel’s lap. Dean didn’t know how half their clothes ended up on the floor. He...also didn’t know when he started to get an erection. However, when Castiel’s phone started to go off, Castiel fished it out of his pocket panting as he continued to kiss Dean.

 

“Hello?” Castiel spoke. “Mom? Yeah...I’m just studying late at my friend's house.” Dean’s lips moved to kiss Castiel’s chest. “I think I might spend the night here…Lucifer’s mom’s already sleeping and I don’t want to walk-...No, it’s okay, mom.” Castiel spoke. “...Okay. See you tomorrow, mom.”

 

Castiel moved to kiss Dean once he hung up kissing Dean moved hold him close before Castiel picked him up bridal style and carried him upstairs.

 

 

___________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Two months later:**

 

 

 

 

 

“I’m giving up,” Castiel yelled as Dean cooked in the fireplace.

 

“Still nowhere with the electricity?” Dean asked as he stirred the black pot on the stove as Castiel walked in with some bags.

 

“I need to have someone come and help me.” Castiel placed the bags on the table before giving Dean a light kiss. “My brother is willing to come help.”

 

“...a...stranger?” Dean spoke hesitantly, Castiel’s hands touched his waist and he instantly leaned into it as Castiel breathed into his ear.

 

“It’s _just_ your brother in law.” Castiel teased as Dean blushed. Castiel was...mated to him. Though Dean hasn’t bitten him back yet...Castiel called him _his._ Like they were such a sure thing as if Dean was alive and all was right in the world...but it wasn’t true.

 

Dean was still dead.

 

“...Won’t he think it...weird...you talking to yourself?” Dean blushed. “I mean, what if he can’t see me or he’s wondering why his almost eighteen-year-old brother is building a house.”

 

“I’ll tell him this _really_ hot historian asked me to fix it up,” Castiel stated as Dean snorted.

 

“Historian?” Dean laughed loudly.

 

“You might as well be one in this day in age.” Castiel kissed him before pulling away. “He works dad on construction sites. He wouldn’t mind pitching in and he’s the best at electric work. I can youtube everything but this.” Castiel moved to the bag pulling out a few extra ingredients for the food before he hesitated and held out the bag to Dean. “Go you something.”

 

Dean blinked before walking over and taking the bag, Dean paused looking into the bag seeing some modern clothes.

 

“What’s this?” Dean asked.

 

“I thought maybe you would like a change of clothes,” Castiel spoke.

 

“I don’t even know if I can wear them…” Dean mumbled.

 

“Go try,” Castiel stated before Dean moved towards the restroom to change. Castiel moving to stir the stew when he heard someone re-enter. Castiel turned to see Dean wearing Castiel’s old sweatpants and a t-shirt which was extremely loose on him. Castiel’s eyes beamed as Dean shyly held himself.

 

“Do I look like i'm real yet?” Dean blushed looking away as Castiel took his hand.

 

“You are always real, I thought you would look better without all that old Victorian shit.” Castiel smiled. “Way more comfy, right?”

 

“Yeah.” Dean looked down at his new clothes.

 

“Good, I’ll bring you some more of my hand me downs...hmm.” Castiel paused before lightly messing with the pants on Dean’s hips. “I'm surprised the pants fit so well.”

 

“Why?” Dean spoke.

 

“When I measured your pants, it said you were about my size. This couldn’t keep up on me without being tied.” Castiel stated puzzled that Dean didn’t have to tie it on his pants to keep them on.

 

“Well, it’s not like I can get fat...right?” Dean scoffed. He _was_ a ghost after all.

 

“...yeah. Maybe I just measured wrong, or got the wrong pants.” Castiel stated thinking about it but let it go before he stood. “I can buy you more if you want.”

 

“I...would like that,” Dean confessed as Castiel kissed his cheek.

 

“We can go shopping after dinner,” Castiel stated.

 

“But I-I can’t leave the property.” Dean choked out afraid as Castiel held his hand comforting him.

 

“I’m going to teach you the ways of the internet.” Castiel beamed before leading Dean to the table to help him finish making dinner.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean was hesitant of letting Gabriel come over, Dean held himself sitting on the top of the stairs as he heard Castiel’s keys jiggle in the door. Dean sat up when Castiel came in, nervous and wanting to hide it was up in the air if Gabriel would be able to see him anyways. Some people could, some people couldn’t. Dean had seen every different way people could take in the image of a ghost.

 

“Holy shit. Castiel you’ve done amazing.” Gabriel spoke glancing around, he kneeled down knocking on the floor. “Hardwood floors?” Gabriel took in the wood he recalled they had discarded or didn’t look pretty, The unperfect wood made the whole house have character. “Taking the recycled wood we discarded. I didn’t think it would ever see the light of the day.”

 

“I’ve been paying dad from my checks for the supplies and stuff I’ve been using,” Castiel confessed.

“I know, but I doubt he thought you were doing anything like _this_.” Gabriel gaped. “Can’t believe you restored the Winchester victorian castle, dude. You realize we can make a good dime off this place if it sold.” Dean tensed at that.

 

“Like I said. I’m helping out a friend.” Castiel instantly shot it down.

 

“Right, the hot historian who gives good head,” Gabriel stated, Dean and Castiel both blushed. Castiel awkwardly looked up the stairs which Gabriel also blinked embarrassed.

 

So he _could_ see him.

 

“Uh. Hi.” Gabriel spoke as Dean shyly stood on the top stair.

 

“Hi.” Dean gave a small wave as Gabriel stared at Dean like he couldn’t look away. Dean blushed shyly as Castiel cleared his throat.

 

“The problem I have is in here...and not in Dean’s eyes.” Castiel put an arm around Gabriel leading him to the other room.

 

“Bro! You didn’t tell me he was _hot_.” Gabriel beamed as Dean blushed at Gabriel’s words as they walked away leaving Dean alone.

 

 

 

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


 

 

**Two Months later**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean slept peacefully on the couch, curled into a pillow as Dean’s finger twitched when he felt the touch of fingers sliding down his hand. Dean opened his eyes softly seeing Castiel kneeled in front of him.

 

“Hi,” Dean whispered rubbing his tired eyes.

 

“...hi,” Castiel whispered back smiling softly as Dean sat up.

 

“...How was your ceremony of education?” Dean asked still not understanding the concept of a high school graduation as he held the pillow to his chest.

 

“...The ceremony was nice.” Castiel confessed as Castiel moved to take a seat next to him pulling Dean back into his arms. “Wish you could have gone…”

 

“I wish I could have too.” Dean always felt guilty. He missed everything. Dean softly turned to him. “...Do you regret me yet?...Wanting to be with me will be like a prison cell...and soon you will start to resent me….we can’t have a normal life together-”

 

“Don’t,” Castiel spoke as Dean moved away from him in a sigh. Dean stood moving away the pillow to expose some weight on his stomach he had been collecting. He didn’t understand why he had started to gain it but his stomach was noticeably rounder. “I choose to be with you knowing full well what I sign up for.”

 

“...” Dean nodded softly as he slowly found himself stretching exposing the slight skin under Castiel’s hand me down clothes. Castiel’s eyes slid up his body before his emotionless eyes stopped on Dean’s face.

 

“Is that why you won’t mate me back?” Castiel asked as Dean closed his eyes with a sigh turning to look at Castiel. “You think I will eventually change my mind?”

 

“I don’t want to fight.” Dean sighed as Castiel stood. “This is supposed to be your day.” Dean moved to hold him.

 

“Then mate me,” Castiel stated, Dean pulled his hands away crossing his arms with a sigh.

 

“I’m dead, Castiel,” Dean spoke but Castiel grabbed him holding him again.

 

“So? I feel you, I see you, I touch you, I eat with you- Why does it matter?!” Castiel begged but Dean looked away.

 

“You’ll eventually want more-” Dean started.

 

“Yes! I do _want_ more!” Castiel spoke. “ _More with you!”_

 

“How long will that _be_ enough?” Dean asked cupping his face. “I am _stuck_ here. But you? You don’t have to do be. I love you so I want more of you then this stupid small section of earth.”

 

“What are you saying?” Castiel spoke as Dean looked away.

 

“...I think maybe we should break up before you get attached.” Dean held himself as Castiel seemed hurt by his words.

 

“...No,” Castiel spoke as Dean felt tears in his own eyes as Castiel cupped his face. “...We won’t break up.”

 

“Cas-” Dean tried to move away but Castiel grabbed him.

 

“There’s a charity trip my father is having people go to help build houses in Puerto Rico for four months ...IF I go, see the world and decide to come back...will you allow me back?” Castiel asked as Dean hesitantly nodded, tears sliding down his face. Castiel cupped his face, eyeing it with love, but he pressed a soft kiss to Dean’s lips.

 

“I just don’t want you to regret not living when you have a chance.” Dean sobbed.

 

“I know,” Castiel stated pulling Dean close. “And I love you for it.” Dean started to break down sobbing as Castiel rocked him in their tight embraced. Castiel might be upset at Dean for this...but Dean was the one who would lose his world if Castiel decided to go….

 

 

 

__________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Two months later**

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean held him tightly as Castiel nuzzled him, Castiel would be gone for four months. Today was the day he had to say goodbye. Soon Castiel would be on a plane and Dean...would be alone again. Castiel pulled back to wipe Dean’s tears, as Dean smiled at him sadly.

 

“I’m going to miss you when you’re gone…” Dean confessed. “It would be lonely around here without you…”

 

“You won’t be too lonely,” Castiel stated. “You have the computer I left you, right?”

 

“I know how to turn it on,” Dean spoke.

 

“I can do the rest,” Castiel spoke getting teary eyed. “I-I’ll have Gabriel bring you groceries weekly, so you can still enjoy food when I go.”

 

“Thank you,” Dean spoke before touching his fat belly. “But I really shouldn’t be eating, my body is actually fattening.”

 

“I like you any way you are,” Castiel spoke. “Lumps and all.” Castiel pulled him back into a hug holding him close before he kissed him softly. A honk outside made Castiel turn. “I need to go…”

 

“Okay,” Dean spoke as Castiel lovingly kissed him again.

 

“When I come back I’ll finish up the barn,” Castiel spoke as Dean hoped he would. He hoped he would finish that shitty barn. That Castiel would be back. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” Dean whispered as they kissed one last time before another honk made Castiel pull away and head out the door. Dean waved goodbye as Castiel climbed into the car that drove away, leaving Dean alone.

 

______________________________________________________________

 

  
  


 

 

**Two Months later**

 

 

 

 

 

Dean cooked softly tasting the spaghetti meal he was making himself, his stomach was swollen and sometimes felt odd. Dean could swear at times it vibrated weirdly and sometimes he felt a twinge of pain like a harsh hit in his stomach. He didn’t understand it but he was pretty sure he was making it up.

 

The skype ringer sounded as Dean turned to the computer he left opened facing him, he had gotten used to the computer by now. Even watched a thing called Netflix with Castiel online. They talked about the shows they watched all the time.

 

“Hello!” Castiel spoke once he answered, Castiel had become tanner in the course of them talking, a bit more built.

 

“Hello, my love.” Dean beamed before he moved to continue to cook his spaghetti.

 

“What are you making me?” Castiel beamed as Dean laughed.

 

“I’m making this.” Dean turned showing him the recipe to the camera, Castiel chuckled eyeing the meal.

 

“Seems to be your favorite,” Castiel stated. “I think you have almost eaten that every dinner.”

 

“I’ve been craving this so much,” Dean stated. “I’d eat it every meal if I could.”

 

“There are other recipes in the book,” Castiel stated.

 

“But I want spaghetti,” Dean stated as Castiel laughed, Dean finished his cooking placing it onto a plate for two. Pretending it was dinner with Dean as Castiel helped himself to the local meals. They ate together and talking about nothing and everything. Eventually, Dean would start eating the extra plate. When they were done with their meals they would eventually just go to bed, talking till one of them had fallen asleep, Dean normally was the first to do so despite the time difference.

 

Dean sucked in air as he found himself in a puddle of water in the bed, it was raining outside as Dean lightly glanced up at the roof. Was there a leak? Dean covered his face with his hands before sitting up. He noticed his computer was still open but the screen was black, he closed it knowing Castiel had stopped talking to him a long time ago and was now asleep. Dean got out of bed, taking the computer with him to go sleep on another bed till the storm was over and he could go check on the leak.

 

Dean started down the hall when he groaned holding his stomach as he felt a twinge of pain, he dropped his laptop. It hit the ground harshly as Dean moved to grab the wall. Dean held the wall with one hand and the other held his stomach. Dean shivered as the feeling of pain, as he tried to continue to walk but he ended up collapsing in the hall by the banister of the stairs.

 

Dean whimpered in pain as he leaned his head back into the banister, god, he hasn’t felt pain in so long. Dean noticed his boxers were soaked in fluids as more spilled onto the ground. Dean took off his sweater trying to keep himself from losing more fluid, he shoved it between his legs trying to keep his legs closed, as thunder exploded outside. Dean felt the pain growing and soon he couldn't keep his legs closed, Dean screamed as he gripped weakly at the banister.

 

Dean felt his legs violently shaking as he found himself involuntarily pushing with all his might, Dean felt something...coming out of him. Dean felt a bulge growing in his underwear, making it push down his underwear slightly.

 

When one last push made Dean collapse into the railing, shaking and trying to calm his shocked body when he felt...something move between his legs. Dean shook as he stared down at his soaked boxers that were lower than before, something poked out of the leg holes. Which made Dean’s eyes widen in response. Dean hesitantly moved to push down to lift the front of his underwear.

 

A small baby laid underneath, the fabric lightly moving as Dean quickly forced his underwear down, the baby was half on the floor and half in his boxers. Dean took in his wet hair, his pale skin, and the cord that connected them...The baby choked out a small noise of distress from the cold as Dean in shock but the noise got a reaction, suddenly took his sweater wrapping the baby close in the sweater as he looked down at him.

 

The baby blinked up at him now a bit more comfortable blinking up at him with green eyes, as the baby yawned. Dean took a long time to process, this...baby came from him...Dean softly moved the baby closer as he nuzzled against him. The baby shivered against him which Dean looked down at the baby concerned.

 

Dean forced himself to stand, which felt he felt his whole body rejected the idea, but Dean turned on the heat, allowing the house to be a lot warmer. Dean heard the baby start to fuss as Dean looked at him upset.

 

“Don’t cry. Don’t cry.” Dean hushed the baby with care. The baby continued without much heeding dean, moving in his arms. Dean mentally had a plan. To separate them. To find something to keep him warm. Dean’s mind was going a hundred miles a minute as Dean left bloody footprints as he moved around the house. Dean grabbed the computer which screen no longer seemed to work, Dean powered it anyways as he moved to sit on a spare bed with the baby laid with care next to him.

 

Using google voice and listening to the audio instructions, Dean managed to separate them without killing them. Then cleaned the baby with a sponge of warm water, before Dean slid on one of Castiel’s shirts over the baby and tying the end of it keeping his feet warm. Once the baby was clean and his warm, Dean pulled him into his arms rocking him holding him so close, as he tried to get the computer.

 

“Castiel.” Dean grabbed the computer, not sure how to get skype open to talk to Castiel. “Okay, Google, open skype,” Dean spoke to the black screen.

 

“Opening skype.” The computer spoke but nothing else happened.

 

“Castiel?” Dean spoke not understanding how this worked. “Castiel?” Dean spoke as it suddenly hit him…he was a mother. “Castiel, please! I need you! Please!” When nothing sounded, Dean broke into tears just holding the baby close, just crying as he rocked their child. Unsure what to do…

 

 

____________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

**One week later**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean was tending to the baby who had just gotten changed into a makeshift diaper, Dean kissed his little toes as the baby smiled up at him chewing on its hands. When a knock on the door made Dean turn. Dean softly placed the baby in the laundry basket crib, as Dean moved to open the front door. Gabriel stood with groceries with Dean took happily.

 

“Thank you.” Dean smiled taking the big bag.

 

“I brought you some more stuff for spaghetti more than the rest like requested,” Gabriel spoke.

 

“Thank you…” Dean paused before he spoke. “Do you...have a way with talking to Castiel?”

 

“I do,” Gabriel said. “He said he let you borrow his computer? Are you still having trouble using it?”

 

“No...I-I dropped it and the computer went black,” Dean spoke.

 

“So you broke it.” Gabriel sighed.

 

“I-I just need to talk to Castiel.” Dean held himself.

 

“Whoa calm down,” Gabriel spoke noticing how insistent Dean was when the sound of the baby crying echoed the house. Dean tensed at the noise as Gabriel’s eyes slowly moved upstairs. “...Dean...is...the baby….?”

 

“I-I’m sorry I-I have to go-” Dean closed the door, ignoring as Gabriel knocked on the door as he moved to tend to the baby as Dean held the baby close nuzzling into him. The baby continued to sob as Dean did too.

 

 

________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Two days later**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean smiled down at his son taking in the dark almost black brown hair, Dean eyed his face. As the baby’s green eyes looked up at his mother. God, Dean never loved anything more than him. Dean was folding clothes as the baby laid in his makeshift cradle.

 

“DEAN!” Castiel’s voice echoed the mansion, as Dean turned from the kitchen as he saw Castiel come into view. Castiel paused as his eyes fell onto Dean, who breathed out happy seeing him. They ran into each others embrace as Castiel held his face.

 

“You're home!” Dean sobbed. “You came home.”

 

“Gabriel said I needed to return immediately,” Castiel spoke. “He said it was an emergency, he said I had to see it-...”

 

Castiel pause when a cooing noise made him turn towards the kitchen table. Castiel heard the soft starting of crying from the laundry basket on the table as he slowly moved away from Dean. Dean said nothing as Castiel moved to the cradle. Castiel pause before touching the baby who continued to fuss. Castiel said nothing as he picked up the small baby in the crib.

 

“Hello, beautiful,” Castiel whispered as Dean felt tears sliding down his own face, as Castiel pulled his son close, shaking as he held him nuzzling into his warmth. The baby smelled so much like Dean. The baby seemed to calm at the tenderness of Castiel’s heartbeat as Castiel listened to the child’s own heartbeat. “Did you name them?”

 

“No…” Dean spoke wiping his tears. “...I wanted you to help name him.”

 

“...Casper.” Castiel spoke. “Casper sounds like a fitting name. Casper the friendly ghost.”

 

“He’s...not a ghost is he?” Dean moved looking concerned touching his baby’s cheek.

 

“No…” Castiel spoke as he touched his fingers to Dean’s throat. “...but then again neither are you...not anymore.”

 

“I-I’m...alive?” Dean spoke looking at his hands.

 

“I feel a heartbeat,” Castiel stated. “Maybe...this little guy...had something to do with it?”

 

“But...how?” Dean was interrupted with a kiss as Dean softly kissed back.

 

“I don’t know, but this little guy needs some baby stuff and I can do with some pizza. Come. I know a place.” Castiel spoke as he took Dean’s hand walking him towards the entrance. Dean hesitated but followed till they were at the very edge of his property. The last time he attempted to cross he started to fade but...that was years ago. Castiel and the baby walked with ease over the property line but Dean didn’t attempt to cross. “...Coming?” Castiel asked as Dean glanced at him.

 

“...Yeah.” Dean crossed it as they walked to the nearest Pizza place as Dean witnessed the world outside his home for the first time with two people he loved the most out in the world.

 

 

 

 

 

**The end.**

  


**Author's Note:**

> Please read profile for commonly asked questions or if you would like to comment negatively on my stories. :)


End file.
